


First Impressions

by Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks/pseuds/Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks
Summary: you shouldn't always trust first impressions





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> heavy artistic license was taken with the events of season ten, just pretend its an alternate universe or something.

Miz Cracker watches Bambi awkwardly trying to follow Todrick’s choreography, her legs tangling themselves together on the stage. Bambi giggles and blushes coquettishly and Miz Cracker is smitten.  
After the rehearsal Miz Cracker sat next to Bambi at her work station,  
“How do you think that went?”  
Bambi covered her mouth and laughed,  
“Oh Cracker, you saw me! I’m terrible! Oh I shouldn’t laugh, I so don’t want to be sent home”  
Miz Cracker placed her hand gently over Bambi's,  
“You will be fine. It’s just your co ordination. I can help you practice if you like…?”  
Bambi turned her hand over to hold Miz Cracker’s softly and looked up at her with her huge doe eyes,  
“I would love that. Oh thank you”  
Together they went to a quiet corner of the work room.

Later that night Miz Cracker was sitting in bed when she heard a tentative knock at her door, she got up and opened it and Bambi tumbled into the room and Cracker’s arms.  
“I’m sorry to disturb you so late, but I’m so worried about tomorrow. I bought my dress back, but I’m just so tired, and my fingers are sore” Bambi began to weep quietly  
Miz Cracker sat her on the bed, taking the fabric from Bambi and setting it on her table. She took Bambi’s fingers in her hand and kissed them gently.  
“Lie down and get some sleep. I will finish your dress. Mine is already done so I have time.”  
Bambi laid down pulling Cracker with her,  
“Cuddle me first?” she whispered.  
After Bambi had fallen asleep in her arms Miz Cracker slid silently out of bed and spent the rest of the night working on the dress. She finished the last stitch as the morning alarms sounded. Bambi woke and jumped out of bed. She took the dress from Miz Cracker and pranced around the room admiring it.  
“It’s beautiful. Better than I could have done alone! Thank you” She kissed Miz Cracker firmly on the mouth “See you in the work room!”  
And skipped brightly out of the door. Miz Cracker headed for the shower hoping to wake herself up a bit before the challenge began.

That evening the queens stood on the main stage for their critiques and the judges all commented, that Miz Cracker had not lived up to the expectations from the rehearsal. They agreed her dress was amazing and she told them she had been up all night finishing it, so had not had much energy for the challenge. She agreed with the judges that she should not let that happen again.  
When they came to Bambi, the judges could not praise her enough. She had looked uncertain in the rehearsal, but had bought it on the day. She had obviously practised hard. And her dress was divine, it fitted her perfectly and was impeccably made. They said she looked truly glamorous and she admitted that she did. When it was announced that Bambi was this weeks winner, she clapped her hands together in excitement, and as she thanked the judges, gave an almost imperceptible smile to Miz Cracker. Miz Cracker caught the smile and tucked it away. She thought no one else had noticed, but Aquaria did and she frowned briefly.

As the days and the challenges went by Miz Cracker was often seen fussing around Bambi’s work station, helping with looks, or in quiet corners helping her practice. Most of the queens thought it was cute, but Aquaria noticed that Miz Cracker did not always seem relaxed when she was around her special friend. And it she was increasingly failing in challenges, even her runways were suffering. After the last challenge Cracker had only avoided the bottom because someone else had made a catastrophic mess of the challenge.  
As all the queens went back into the work room to read the lipstick message and breathe sighs of relief that they were all still there, Aquaria took Miz Cracker aside. She looked her in the eye and asked  
“Is everything ok, Cracker? You were doing so well at first, but recently you’re flagging badly. I’ve seen you helping Bambi. Don’t you think you should be looking after yourself more? What’s the deal with you two anyway?”  
Miz Cracker laughed nervously and looked around,  
“Bambi’s a dear thing, and so talented. Nerves just get the better of her. I’m fine. I’ve been a bit uninspired recently. Helping Bambi is helping me find my mojo. There is no deal, really!”  
Aquaria squeezed Miz Cracker’s arm gently  
“Just work on you! And if you need to talk, I’m here. Ok?”  
“Sure, sure. But it’s fine, really”  
Miz Cracker gave a little laugh and ran back across the work room, where Bambi was sitting at her station removing make up, seemingly unaware of Cracker’s absence.

The next day the queens all pranced into the work room ready to face the new challenges. They all sat around the tables going over the previous days events, taking apart their performances. Miz Cracker was animated and laughing about her lucky escape and Bambi spoke up  
“You were wonderful yesterday Cracker. Whatever the judges say!”  
Miz Cracker smiled happily and Bambi squeezed her hand.  
Aquaria was watching intently, noticing the heavy make up around Miz Cracker’s eyes. To her the laughter seemed brittle, the smile fearful. She wondered whether she was imagining things, reading too much into it and resolved to confide in someone else. She looked over at Kameron Micheals, sitting quietly at her station as usual, and decided she would make a good confidente.  
Later that day as they took a break from runway preparations, Aquaria took Kameron aside,  
“Have you noticed anything different about Miz Cracker lately?”  
Kameron thought about it,  
“Well she has seemed tired, but her and Bambi are obviously loved up! Maybe she’s not getting much sleep” Kameron laughed  
Aquaria frowned, “You think they are ok then? It doesn’t seem a bit one sided? Bambi is taking a lot from Cracker. And not giving much back?”  
“Bambi’s a sweetheart. She’s just not very confident. Miz Cracker obviously thinks a lot of her and wants to help? Maybe Bambi doesn’t have as much to give in that respect. We don’t know what goes on back at the hotel”  
“That’s what I’m worried about” Aquaria murmured  
There was a lot to do and the two queens headed back to their work stations, but Aquaria’s concerns weighed on Kameron’s mind, and when Miz Cracker walked past his station he grabed her arm,  
Miz Cracker gasped and pulled away sharply, then noticing Kameron’s concerned face, made a visible effort to laugh it off  
“You made me jump girl! Did you want something?”  
“Is everything ok? You’ve not been yourself recently. The girls are worried about you. You’re not doing too much burning the candle at both ends are you?”  
Miz Cracker looked nervously around, and stepped back from Kameron’s station. She forced a smile  
“Nothing I can’t handle bitch” she laughed “I’m working hard, but you know I love it. Tell the girls not to worry. Really! I’d be even better if you queens didn’t keep distracting me with your concerns!”  
The last words were tossed casually over her shoulder as she hurried back to her work.  
Once again as the queens faced their mainstage critiques that evening, Miz Cracker suffered. Her performance in the acting challenge had been lack lustre and showed none of the humour the judges knew she was capable of. Her runway look of future extravaganza was admired for it’s uniqueness but had appeared a bit rough round the edges and unfinished. Miz Cracker took the critique quietly, accepting the truth of it. Bambi, on the other hand had shown real talent in the acting, being funny and stealing the show. The judges all praised her for her improvement. Her runway look was cute, and bough future with high fashion simplicity. She beamed as she was chosen winner, looking over to Miz Cracker who smiled back at her.  
Then the announcement that Cracker would be lip syncing for her life came. It was not really a surprise, and she was ready. Seeming to pull energy from deep within she she gave it her all, and was chosen to stay. As Ru Paul said her name, her shoulders slumped as if the lip sync really had taken all she had. She barely murmured her thanks before retreating to the back of the stage. Bambi grabbed her hand and gushed  
“Well done. I knew you could do it”  
Aquaria stood by their side and could not bite her tongue, she whispered harshly  
“It was a lucky escape, Cracker. You’ve got to start helping yourself if you want to stay in the competition”  
Bambi shot a look at Aquaria, but quickly turned it to a concerned smile,  
“She’s right darling. Stop wasting your time on me! It’s not best friends race” she giggled and gave Miz Cracker a hug as they left the stage

That night Aquaria couldn’t settle. She was annoyed she hadn’t won the challenge, convinced her dress had been much more spectacular than Bambi’s. As she played through the events on the main stage in her head, she began to worry. There was something about the look that Bambi had shot Miz Cracker that seemed wrong, It felt like a threat or a warning to Aquaria. She felt a bit silly putting that look on Bambi’s innocent baby face, but she couldn’t shake the feeling. She decided to go and see Miz Cracker, just to put her mind at rest.  
Aquaria walked softly down the hotel corridor to Miz Cracker’s room. She paused outside, deciding whether it was worth disturbing her, when she had a thud followed by what she was sure was cry of pain or fear. She put her hand out to knock, but hesitated when she heard more muffled shouting and crying. Kameron’s room was across the hall, and Aquaria decided that she might want back up, crossed the hall and knocked. Kameron opened the door straight away, wearing pyjamas  
“What’s up Aquaria. Bit late for a kiki call” she laughed  
Aquaria took her wrist and pulled her across the hall to Miz Cracker’s door  
“Listen”  
They stood in silence for a moment, then Kameron heard it too. The sound of an argument obviously being held by people trying to keep it quiet. She was about to say it really wasn’t their business, when they heard a crash and a whimpered scream.  
Kameron instantly banged hard on the door  
“Open up now” she called  
Everything went silent for a moment, and as they listened intently Aquaria and Kameron heard the sounds of movement and hushed voices, then Miz Cracker called out hesitantly  
“There’s nothing to worry about in here. Sorry if our playing around disturbed you. We will be quiet now. Go back to bed”  
Kameron and Aquaria exchanged a look and without pause Kameron took a step back then dived shoulder first into the door, busting it open.  
As they both tumbled into the room, the two queens were met with a disturbing scene. Miz Cracker was huddled on the bed, her face streaked with tears, a bruise forming on her cheek. Standing to one side of the bed was Bambi, a look of sheer fury turning her sweet boyish face into an ugly mask  
“Get the fuck out!!”  
Aquaria had dashed to Mix Crackers side and Bambi began to stride towards the bed. Instantly Kameron had her arms around Bambi’s waist, lifting her off the ground  
“That’s enough” he snarled and with Bambi’s legs still kicking in the air she carried her from the room, into the elevator without once releasing her, down to security where she released her into their custody, explaining what had happened. Before she left the room, she looked Bambi square in the eye,  
“Don’t ever come near any of us again”  
In the bedroom, Aquaria held Miz Cracker in her arms, waiting for her sobbing to cease  
“What happened, Cracker?” she asked gently  
“I don’t know….she was so sweet and vulnerable. I just wanted to help and protect her. But it kept not being enough, and…... And I didn’t know she could be so angry!”  
“None of would have known” reassured Aquaria, “She was so sweet and shy. I’m just sorry it took us so long to realise”  
She hugged Miz Cracker tightly and as Kameron came back into the room he joined in the hug,  
“She won’t bother you again, don’t worry. I still can’t quite believe what just happened! Bambi looked like a different person! Just shows, you shouldn’t always trust first impressions”


End file.
